Scanty and Peesocks
by Tom Servo the Sicko
Summary: (Warning:This is a fetish story, however it is written as well as the writer's ability allows, the writer is a debate and biological science major, not an actual writer, so don't judge his writing skills TOO harshly, however constructive criticism is welcome.) Kneesocks begins to have a few nighttime... problems, and it doesn't really go well.
1. Chapter 1

(First story, it is a fetish story and I hope it is in an understandable format. Enjoy)

Daten City, the city plagued by ghosts, and saved by the troglodytes known as the Anarchy sisters, and home to their (All glorious) rivals. Scanty and Kneesocks. Normally they spent their days plotting against the two angels, pulling off said plots, and then somehow getting their posteriors beaten senseless. But today was going to be a bit more interesting...

Warm. That was the first thought Kneesocks had when her big sister Scanty had begun yelling her name. The sudden realization that she was also damp made her drowsy eyes open with a start.

"KNEESOCKS!" Scanty yelled once more.

Kneesocks looked down with disbelief as her eyes confirmed the suspicion.

She had urinated all over her bed sheets and herself.

She began thinking of excuses to somehow get out of this predicament, immediately looking at Fastener, who had been sleeping on her bed this whole time, picking him up violently, she began scolding the whatever the hell it was.

"What the French Toast fastener! Why would you dare defile my bed sheets and clothing!" Kneesocks yelled as sweat beaded down her forehead.

Scanty wasn't going to fall for it.


	2. Chapter 2

(The last chapter, the first one, was an introductory chapter, and was therefore very short. This story will be humorous, and very VERY silly. It will never take itself seriously, and neither should you, however, as a fetish story, it WILL have fetishistic content. So therefore the rating stays. You'll have to spot the fetishes yourself, but this chapter will be much longer, and will be updated a bit until 2 days has passed since the original posting, after that I will begin working on the THIRD chapter.)

It had been two weeks since Kneesocks' accident.

Scanty had poked fun at her sister for a little while, and every now and then she would stick her sister's hand in a bowl of warm water, but other than that, the incident had been forgotten.

Kneesocks had just put in an order to hell for an elixir to morph the Anarchy sisters into inanimate objects with little to no intelligence. (I say little to no intelligence because toasters constantly plot against us, the crafty bastards.)

"We could pour some of it into their food, or maybe knock them out and force feed them! Or we could pour it into the water supply and turn the entire city into recliners! Oh the possibilities are endless!" Scanty listed the many ways they could do the Anarchy sisters in with this elixir, but Kneesocks payed little to no attention to it, something else was on her mind.

Something... warm, and wet.

Something that was running down her legs.

Something tha-

She looked down and covered her skirt as she looked over to her sister, whom was still distracted. She dashed to the bathroom, taking off the sodden clothing and trying to clean it off.

She heard her sister walking down the hallway to the door, wondering what was wrong, as the doorknob began to wriggle and turn, Kneesocks put her back to the door.

"Don't come in here! I'm ugh... Just powdering up my flawless skin!" Kneesocks yelled, unaware of the fact that she and Scanty powdered their flawless skin just this morning. (And oh so flawless it was.)

"What? That seems strange, and what's that smell?" Scanty backed up from the door, the smell of... Fresh popcorn lingered in the air? No wait, she knew that smell.

"You urinated all over yourself, didn't you? Darling little sister, if you did it AGAIN, then I do believe you need more toilet training!" Scanty couldn't help but smirk and stifle laughs.

Today was gonna be interesting.

Scanty decided to go and get some "Punishment items" and indulge in one of her personal fetishes.

Kneesocks scrubbed harder and harder, trying to get the smell and stains of urine out of her clothing, scolding herself while doing so. The green skirt, black panties and stockings were completely soaked, dark lines running down the fabrics, the panties and stockings wouldn't be as noticeable, but the urine would dull the blades, and decrease the effectiveness of the handguns(Not that her big sister ever needed to borrow them).

Scanty knocked on the door furiously, Kneesocks flinched and dropped her towel.

"Kneesocks! Open the door dear sister, I have to speak with you." Scanty smiled, she licked her lips, thinking of the things she was going to do.

Kneesocks opened the door a crack, her face blushing furiously as she nervously replied.

"Y-yes, Scanty?"

"Kneesocks, from one sister to another, as a high ranking demon commander, you wouldn't want anyone to find out about these accidents, right?"

Kneesocks' face turned bright pink, the thought of anyone else finding out about this was terrifying. That's when she noticed the whip in Scanty's hand.

"No, dear sister... that would be very unprofessional."

"Well then, why don't you let me come in?"

Kneesocks, despite all better judgement, opened the door and allowed Scanty into the bathroom, Kneesocks' naked lower body in full view.

"My my, looks like the little girl tried to clean her clothes, you sure did a bad job at it. I think a punishment is deserved." Scanty cracked the whip in her hand, hinting at the events that were about to unfold.

Kneesocks froze with fear, the thought of a spanking, especially from her sister, with a fetish whip was a very scary thought.

"Bend over, dear sister." Scanty sat on the commode, patting her lap.

Kneesocks gulped, she stiffly walked over to her sister and bent over, her stomach churned in anticipation.

SMACK! Scanty had swung the whip quickly and harshly, giving Kneesocks some time to recuperate before delivering another loud, harsh, smack to her sister's posterior.

Tears streamed down Kneesocks' cheeks, she had never experienced such a harsh pain before.

"Now then Kneesocks." SMACK "You're going to listen to me." SMACK "Wether you like it or not, isn't that right?" Scanty quietly moaned as her sexual gratification reached it's climax, she had not had a good taste of domination in a while.

Kneesocks nodded and tried to hold back the tears, she never thought her sister could blackmail her, but then again her sister was a sadist, she was prepared to keep this information from corset and other demons at all costs.

Scanty stopped, put the whip on the counter and let her sister gather the sodden clothing.

"Why don't you get dressed, you have a big date tomorrow."

Kneesocks wiped her eyes and began to put the clothes back on, fearful of what Scanty was going to make her do, but hopeful of a 'private night' with her.

The next day, Scanty forced Kneesocks to take a trip to the mall with her, little did Kneesocks know, her sister had planned an entire day of embarrassment.

"So Kneesocks, what size is your waist?" Scanty said as she pulled Kneesocks over to a pharmacy.

"24 inches by 19 inches, why?" And that was when she noticed that she had followed Scanty into the Adult Diapers and incontinence care aisle.


	3. Chapter 3

(Same formula as last time, updated for 2 days or more, depends on my creativity, this is where the story gets especially silly, or erotic depending on what you like, i sorta hit a rut and this is all i have right now, barely a paragraph.)

Crinkle Crinkle Crinkle. That was all people heard from Kneesocks as she walked with her sister to the parking lot of the mall, well that and muffled sounds from behind the pacifier gag Scanty and popped in Kneesocks' mouth.

"Don't fret, atleast you look adorrrrable" Scanty said teasingly.

Kneesocks blushed as she looked down at the various bags full of black leather, and pink oversized baby items.


End file.
